supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Legion was the third White-Eyed demon created after Barbatos. His name is often use for an army of demons, but interestingly, Legion can generate a multitude of demonic souls and inhabit a single human vessel. Biography Legion was the third White-Eyed Demo/Duke created by Lucifer. Legion took part in the First Demon Incursion and terrorized humanity. He fought against many angels and manage to keep heaven at a stalemate when Lucifer was imprison. Unlike his other fellow demonic allies, Legion remained on earth. Legion created a multitude of demons within a human vessel. He came across the famously Jesus Christ and it was at that moment is where Legion earn the name he goes by, due of the amount of demons inhabiting the human vessel. Legion was banished due of the fear of releasing so many demonic essence into the world. Legion found himself back in hell and it was there when he stayed out of Lilith and Barbatos's conflict. He spent a majority of time in hell creating more demonic souls with his own power, creating his own personal demonic army and torture new human souls. With the war with Lilith and Barbatos over, Legion ventured back into earth and concealed his presence for thousands of years, In the present time, Legion has committed mass murders that have been occurring for years since his return back on earth. He has remain hidden from proper authority and hunters without drawing attention. Powers and Abilities Legion is the third strongest White-Eyed/Duke in Hell. He is capable of overwhelm lesser demons and regular angels, even lesser Greater Demons. * Demonic Possession: Legion requires a human vessel to walk on the earth like any other demon. * Biokinesis: Legion can harm or disfigure an individual with a hand gesture or verbally. He can induce severe pain an he takes pleasure in causing grotesque pain in humans. * Cosmic Awareness: Legion has knowledge of creating demons without the need of torturing human souls. He knows the location of the Word of God (Demon Tablet) and can see through the eyes or hear thoughts of the demons he created. * Demonic Contract: Legion may not be a Crossroads demon, but he can still make a deal with a human soul on that fact that Legion immediately kills the person who made the demonic pact after granting their wish. * Demon Creation: Legion has found a method of creating multitude of demons if he possesses a human vessel. He does not require the need of torturing a human soul to convert them into demons. His ability to create more demons is what gave a mass number of demons in hell and hold heaven in a stalemate. * Demonic White Light: Legion can generate a white light that can kill humans, lesser demons, and other supernatural entities. This attack will only harm Higher Angels, Greater Demons, Leviathans, and other powerful supernatural entities. * Elemental Manipulation: Legion can manipulate the basic elements of nature. He tends to use electricity most often. ** Electrokinesis: Legion can generate power amount of electricity to fry lesser beings. He can use this power to harm regular angels. * Immorality: Legion has been around long before the start of the First Demon incursion. He can potentially live for millions, if not, billions of years without aging. * Demonic Immunity: Legion is immune to common demonic weaknesses. Holy water, salt, and iron can slightly cause annoyance by touching it. Legion is immune to demonic exorcism due of the fact that he creates multitudes of demonic essences in a single human vessel, making it impossible to even exorcising any of the demons except a powerful Enochian chant from Sophia, who was capable of banishing him back to the deepest parts of Hell. He can still move if he's shot by Devil's Trap bullets, but an actual Devil's Trap can confine him, but cannot dampen his powers and it won't hold him for long. * Molecular Combustion: Legion can reduce lesser beings into dust with a snap of his finger. Legion can reduce a regular angel to dust unless the angel has been weaken first. Anything on the level of a Dominion or Prince of Hell will not be affected. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Legion cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. The Demon-Killing Knife or standard angel blade can only do much as cause him mild pain, but cannot kill him. Legion can be harmed or killed by powerful supernatural weaponry or beings. * Demonic Smiting: Legion can smite lesser beings similar to how angels smite their victims. Legion can smite anything below an Ophanim or Knight of Hell. He cannot smite Higher Angels, Prince of Hell or higher, Adam, Eve, Ancient Ones, and Leviathans. * Super Stamina: Legion does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain himself. Legion can exert himself in a battle for a long period of time and hardly tire out, even when he's been severely weakened or tortured. * Super Strength: Legion possesses incredible physical strength to overwhelm all anything on the level of a Dominion or Prince of Hell. He can overwhelm all angels except Higher Angels, all demons except stronger and older Dukes or Cain, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Leviathans, Hydra, Ladon, and Nima. * Supernatural Concealment: After returning back to earth, Legion concealed his presence from heaven and hell and hide himself as the apocalypse went by. * Telekinesis: Legion can move objects or beings with his mind. He can use this power to harm individuals, and telekinesis is his specialty. he tends to cause mass murder by focusing his telekinetic powers to severe human limbs. * Teleportation: Legion can teleport anywhere within his reach in the universe. He cannot teleport back into hell as it would run the risk of taking a huge period of time to free himself as it did the first time. Vulnerabilities Legion is a powerful Greater demon and hardly is vulnerable to common demonic weaknesses, but he can be harm or killed by powerful weaponry or entities. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Devil's Trap: A Devil's Trap can trap him, but cannot dampen his powers and will only keep him confined for a short period of time. * Enochian Exorcism: An Enochian Exorcism of the angels is superior than a normal demonic exorcism. It can banish the likes of Greater Demons into the deepest and almost impossible to escape of Hell. Sophia was capable of banishing Legion, despite being a demon of multitudes of demons inside of him. * Hellfire: Hellfire can destroy Legion's vessel and his demonic essence if he steps out a ring of Hellfire. * Holy Fire: Holy fire cannot him him to the same degree as it would to an angel. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ladon, Mid/High Tier leviathans can kill Legion. Legion is still physically outmatched by low tier Leviathans but he can overwhelm them. The same with Hydra and Nima as he can outmatch them in different ways than brute force. Seth can be killed but with his unique powers he can prove to be difficult to defeat. * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the level of an Archangel can destroy Legion. * Cambion: Malik or Empowered Cambions can destroy Legion. * Chief Deities: Like Leviathans, Chief deities such as Zeus or Odin can physically overwhelm Legion and kill him. Titans can easily kill Legion. * Greater Demons: Legion can be potentially overwhelmed by the older Dukes. Cain is slightly stronger than Legion and can kill him with or without the First Blade. * Higher Angels: Grigori and Seraphim can physically overwhelm Legion and can kill him. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Legion. * Nephilim: A Elioud and Rephaim can overwhelm and kill Legion. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Legion without effort. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: '''Any angelic weapon can kill Legion. An angel blade can kill him through multiple stabs to his vitals. * '''Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Divine forged weapons of the old gods can kill Legion. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. Legion is not one of them. Gallery 2864610-trek_sylar.jpg|Legion flashing his white eyes Sylar-Heroes-NBC-Zachary-Quinto-glow-h.jpg|Legion generating a demonic white light Sylar-heroes-NoahBennet.jpg|Legion pinning a human detective to the wall Facts and Trivia The name "Legion" refers to a group of demons. In the Gospel of Mark, in the country of the Gerasenes, Jesus encountered a man and demanded that name to reveal his name so he could perform an exorcism, but Jesus found the Greater Demon created multitude of demons, granting the title Legion. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:High-tier Demons Category:Demons Category:White-Eyed Demons Category:Greater Demon Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Strongest of Species Category:Males Category:Duke Category:Villains